


Lana Loud

by Ficlover93



Category: Formula 1 RPF, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adrenaline, Family Feels, Formula 1, Friendship, races
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlover93/pseuds/Ficlover93
Summary: Los sueños se alcanzan. Lana nunca dejo de hacerlo y por eso lo había conseguido, un lugar junto a los mejores del mundo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lana Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos, amigos. Queridos lectores, hemos llegado al cierre de esta saga, una a la que me ha gustado llamar el "Lana´s Racing Universe".  
> Este fic tendrá dos partes, y esta es la primera, la parte importante, donde descubriremos a la joven piloto llegar al gran circo.  
> Espero les guste, y sin más, disfrútenlo.

Resulta curioso como a veces las cosas no solo salen como uno las planea, sino que mejores. Ella tenia todas las pruebas de ello frente de sí, en un libro que sus padres comenzaron, su hermano continuo, y ahora está en sus manos. Cada una de esas notas le traía hermosos recuerdos.

_“Lana Loud obtiene un lugar en la parrilla de la asociación”._

Cada lectura hacia crecer la felicidad de la joven piloto. En tan pocos años logro tanto. Supero con creces a todas sus predecesoras, incluida a su ídolo y mentora cuando llegó a la asociación, Bobbie Fletcher.

_“Lana Loud, primera mujer en ganar la Daytona 500”._

Días, semanas, meses de preparación física y emocional, sumando eso al año que compitió en una de las filiales extranjeras de NASCAR. Experiencia no le faltaba, y talento le sobraba. Lo demostraba cada domingo de competencia, en cada una de las carreras en las que ella daba el máximo de sus capacidades. Imponía, la respetaban y la idolatraban.

Evidentemente no sería igual que la primera vez que se subió a un auto tubular con un V8, ella contaba con ello, y también contaba con que la única forma de ganar aceptación era demostrando lo que podía hacer.

_“Loud consigue el titulo en su segundo año”._

Fugaces pasos en donde quiera que llegara. Saltos enormes hacia su objetivo final.

_“Lana Loud firma con el equipo de sus sueños. Fletcher/McLaren-Honda tienen una nueva estrella en ascenso en la IndyCar”._

Las lagrimas comienzan a traicionarla con cada avance. Cada nuevo recorte, cada nueva foto. Recuerda el momento exacto de cada una de esas situaciones, situaciones que le han llevado hasta donde está en este momento. Página tras página, foto tras foto, victoria tras victoria.

_“Lana Loud: primera mujer en ganar las 500 millas de Indianápolis”_

Buscaba motivación para ese primer gran fin de semana, el primero del que espera sean muchos más. Piensa en como la suerte fue tan noble con ella. Increíble como una de las 4 grandes de la máxima categoría se fijo en ella. Claro que los últimos años no fue lo que había sido, pero ella tenía esperanza en ese nuevo ascenso.

_“Claire Williams y Lana Loud en pláticas. La norteamericana podría llegar a la academia de pilotos”._

Y el día al fin había llegado.

_“Williams llevará a Lana Loud al gran circo”._

Apenas un par de meses antes se dio a conocer esa noticia. Inclusive su familia se enteró antes que ella por los medios. Recuerda las llamadas eufóricas de todas sus hermanas y de sus padres, una tras otra. Todos preguntándose por que no se los dijo en su momento. Esos recuerdos la llenaban mas de alegría.

Finalmente, se dejó caer en el sofá donde se encontraba sentada, relajándose, tratando de sacar todo ese nerviosismo que le generan las primeras practicas del día siguiente. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, pero era relativamente temprano. Dudaba poder dormir. Todo seria nuevo para ella. El equipo, el auto, las personas; esta vez tendría un coequipero. Era agradable, fue una de las primeras personas en darle la bienvenida. Habló con él por horas, tratando de ser amigable, o tal vez un poco pretencioso. De cualquier forma, le pareció agradable.

_—Primera regla: no puede haber golpes entre miembros del mismo equipo._

Comenzó a recordar la conversación con él durante las prácticas de pretemporada.

_—No esperes amabilidad de nadie dentro de la pista. Las cosas cambian muy rápido cuando se apagan las luces. Inclusive yo puedo ser tu mayor enemigo._

Cada una de las palabras que dijo resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza. Todos los consejos, el apoyo, datos de las pistas, actitud de los otros pilotos.

 _—Charles y Mick en los rojos_ —los recordaba a la par que a sus palabras—, _el primero defenderá su título desde el comienzo; el otro busca seguir los pasos de su padre. Max, es rudo pero limpio; cualquier ventana que vea, por mínima que sea, la usará. Y Daniel en el de la estrellita; él es una fiesta fuera del asfalto, dentro, es un tipo de cuidado._

Le parecía gracioso el cómo no se refería a los equipos por sus nombres. Gracioso, aunque extraño a la vez. Posiblemente solo trataba de ser divertido. La primera impresión que le había dado era de ser alguien bastante serio, pero resultó ser lo contrario, aunque era cierto que una vez en los autos, no existía la amistad.

Estaba cada vez más perdida en sus recuerdos, y se hubiera quedado dormida ahí mismo pensando en todos ellos, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, alertándola, pero de inmediato identificó las voces, tranquilizándose un poco, y molestándose de paso. Bien, eran su familia, pero un poco de cortesía siempre seria bienvenida, aunque se escuchara raro viniendo de ella dado su pasado poco refinado.

—Y ahí está. La nueva estrella del automovilismo mundial —dijo Lincoln entrando, con una felicidad enorme evidenciada en su rostro y portando una tableta—.

—Hey, Linc —musitó Lana, feliz de verlo—. ¿Qué tal…?

No pudo acabar de saludar a su hermano cuando la otra persona también se hacía presente.

—Querida. El blanco con azul te queda tan bien —agregó Lola al entrar detrás de su hermano mayor—.

—¡Lola! —Gritó saltando de emoción al ver a su hermana. Tenía casi un año de verla a ella específicamente—. Pudiste venir

Corrió hacia ella rápidamente para abrazarla, pasando por alto a Lincoln, quien no evitó molestarse un poco por ser ignorado. Suspiró pesadamente, pero lo dejó pasar. Como su agente, era la persona con la que más frecuentaba. Lana no debió querer ser descortés con su hermano, pero la impresión de ver a su hermana y mejor amiga no fue fácil de controlar para ella.

Inmediatamente que Lana la estrechó entre sus brazos, Lola correspondió. También estaba feliz de verla, y más en ese uniforme que no estaba mal, según ella.

—No me lo perdería, chica —alegó Lola con felicidad pero con cierto cansancio en su voz, el que ambas notaron—. Lo siento, Lans. El viaje fue algo cansado. ¿Sabes?

—Me lo imagino —respondió la joven piloto—. Si quieres descansar, adelante.

Lola respondió con una sonrisa al ofrecimiento de su hermana, la cual, al retirarse, dijo que con una hora bastaría y que no quería perderse de nada.

Aquel comentario intrigo a Lana, quien pareció recordar que su hermano estaba ahí. Lo había volteado a ver con una expresión de confusión, mas él no notó eso se inmediato, pues se encontraba concentrado con la tableta.

—¿Lincoln?

—Vaya, hasta que recordaste que estoy aquí —dijo irónicamente, sonriendo y dejando sobre una de las mesas de café de la habitación el artefacto—. ¿Cómo has est…?

Apenas terminaba esa pregunta cuando sintió los brazos de su hermana rodeándolo. Su abrazo era tan cálido, ella no había dejado de abrazarlo con tanto cariño desde que le dio a conocer la noticia. Estaba tan feliz, siempre la ayudó y estuvo con ella. La vio crecer, aprender, frustrarse, llorar. Era más de lo que debía ser como su hermano, y ella nunca podría dejar de agradecerle eso.

—¿Ya mencioné que eres el mejor? —Dijo con la voz entrecortada y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar de felicidad—.

Lincoln, sin dejar el abrazo, respondió.

—¿Hoy? Sí, unas tres veces —agregó él tratando de sonar gracioso, a lo que ambos rieron relajadamente—. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti, hermana.

No cesaron su abrazo, e inclusive, el peliblanco aprovechó para besar tiernamente la frente de su pequeña hermana. Estaba tan feliz por ella, y no solo él. Lola todo el camino desde que él fue por ella al aeropuerto habló sobre como Lana se había convertido en lo que era. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie antes, pero ella siempre creyó, desde que les contó a ella y a su madre lo que pasó en aquel viaje hace tantos años, que este sería su destino. Hubo turbulencias en el camino, pero ahí estaba. Lo conseguía a pesar de sentimientos que Lola guardaba.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos en esa posición. Ambos sentían tan lindo el abrazo del otro, pero cuando comenzaron a cansarse, decidieron romper el abrazo para tomar asiento y conversar un poco.

—Hable con Claire —empezó animado—. No habrá problema y te acompañaremos.

—Sé que harían cualquier cosa para estar ahí —dijo ella, feliz de ver como era apoyada—.

Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para apreciar mejor el panorama. Melbourne era una ciudad muy hermosa. Podía ver varios edificios, y se apreciaba perfectamente el río Yarra y más a lo lejos, su destino, el circuito de Albert Park. Se adentraba en sus pensamientos que eran regidos sobre lo que el mañana traería a su vida. Oía a Lincoln hablar, pero le era imposible escucharlo. Trataba de solo mantener su mente en lo que era manejar aquel monoplaza. Solo un puñado de personas tienen la suerte de sentarse en uno de esos, y en ese preciso momento, ella era una de esas personas.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ella se mantenía estática, viendo ese panorama, cuando vio en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana como su hermano se paraba detrás de ella.

—¿Realmente escuchaste algo de lo que dije? —Preguntó pareciendo estar indignado—.

Lana, al verse descubierta solo se sonrojó de vergüenza, pues realmente nada de lo que dijo había entrado en su cabeza.

—Ah, sí. Claro, Linc. Algo sobre la técnica, ¿no? —Respondió esperando acertar—.

Lincoln cerró los ojos y, sintiéndose algo desesperado, se palmeó la cabeza. Pero pronto se recompuso para pararse al lado de su hermana, del mismo modo frente a la ventana, colocando una mano en el hombro de Lana para darle algo de confianza y hacerle entender que no estaba tan enojado como ella pudo pensar.

Le sonrió al panorama y ella lo vio reflejado en el cristal.

—Sé que estas nerviosa —dijo de la nada—.

Lana bufó una risilla.

—¿Qué cosa? Claro que no. No estoy nerviosa, tu estas nervioso. Yo no lo estoy —dijo de manera apresurada, dándole la razón a su hermano, quien la vio escépticamente al reaccionar de ese modo—.

El peliblanco suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar sermoneando a su hermana.

—Ya no será lo mismo —alegó refiriéndose a su pasado en autos stock y formula nacionales—. Solo te diré lo que te digo siempre: cuídate mucho.

—Lo haré, Lincoln —dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro—.

Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln. Casi siempre era así antes de una carrera, y en muchas ocasiones, Lola estaba al otro lado de Lincoln, dejándolo en medio de ambas.

—Bueno, casi son las 8, así que deberíamos ir preparando todo —dijo él, rompiendo el momento y dirigiéndose a la pequeña sala de estar—. Ven, ¿qué esperas?

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó ella—.

Vio como en la mesa de centro estaba instalada la computadora de su hermano y en la pantalla se mostraba un mensaje de espera.

Lincoln se sentó y esperó a que su hermana la acompañara. Llamaría también a Lola para que participara, pero no quería despertarla en caso de que se haya quedado dormida.

Minutos después, Lana tomo lugar junto a Lincoln, y cuando el reloj marcó las ocho en punto, el peliblanco se dispuso a conectar la videollamada. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo…

—¡Espera! —Gritó Lola desesperada, entrando a la estancia casi corriendo y se escuchaba molesta—. Iban a empezar sin mí, ¿no es así? Que descortés, Lincoln.

Finalizó al momento de que ella activó la video conferencia mientras Lincoln solo se encogía de hombros. Debió haber previsto eso de parte de su caprichosa hermana.

Al aclararse la imagen, la pantalla mostró lo que Lana ya sabía. Una vez más, sus padres se reportaban estando tan lejos, sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió a la joven piloto fue también ver a todas sus hermanas ahí reunidas. La mayoría con un cansancio notorio, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Hola a todos —dijo Lincoln animado—. Lamentamos que sea a tan temprana hora —mencionó lastimosamente recordando que por husos horarios, había un desfase de 14 horas—.

—No se preocupen, chicos —habló su padre a través del aparato—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Estupendo, ¿no es así, Lans? —Contestó el mismo Lincoln.

—Hola, me alegró tanto de verlos —Habló Lana finalmente—. Mamá, papá. Se ven genial —dijo refiriéndose a su apariencia. Ambos le habían restado algunos años, e inclusive Lynn padre dejó de usar bastón—. Y chicas —mencionó apenas conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad—… gracias a todas por hacer esto.

A todas ellas se les podía ver orgullosas de su hermana. Desde Lori, hasta Lily, todas con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que llegó a ver muchas veces antes, corriendo en Nascar y en Indy.

—Por supuesto que te apoyamos, hermanita —comenzó Leni, amorosa, como siempre—.

—Sabemos que lo harás estupendo, Lana —agregó Lori—.

Rápidamente toda la conversación se llenó de halagos para Lana, que apenas podía entender dado el clásico caos que se solía generar cuando todas querían hablar al mismo tiempo, pero no tuvo que intentarlo para saber lo que querían decir, lo cual se resumía a una sola cosa: Apoyo familiar.

Lincoln y Lola, sonrientes, solo observaban a Lana recibir todo ese apoyo de parte de ellas, felices de ver a su familia unida como hace tantos años. De pronto, un silbido hizo callar a todos. Luna quería establecer algo.

—Oigan chicos, tenemos algo preparado para la dama del asfalto —mencionó sumamente animada y portando su guitarra—.

—Oh, Luna. No te hubieras molestado —dijo Lola, vanagloriándose de ella misma—… Ah, te refieres a Lana —corrigió al ver la mirada de todos hacia ella— ¿Qué? Era solo una broma. Luan debió entenderlo.

—Lo hice —alegó la comediante a través de la pantalla—, pero eso fue demasiado presumido.

—Sí, como sea —agregó la más pequeña de la familia—. Oye, Luns. ¿Qué esperas, chica? —Finalizó animada—.

Luna, sin rodeos, comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra, produciendo una melodía, algo impropia de ella, pero muy acorde a los gustos de la familia en general… y adecuado para tocar a las 6:00 a. m. en lugar de algo estruendoso como la rockera sugirió.

_—Corre con pasión,_

_y da de ti lo mejor._

_Corre con pasión._

_Ve y entrega el corazón._

_Corre con pasión._

_La copa es hoy aquí._

_Corre con pasión y baila así._

La voz de su hermana estaba cargada de esa pasión que caracterizaba a todo el clan Loud en todo lo que hacía. A ella misma con la música; a Lynn y los deportes; Lisa y Lucy con sus investigaciones y su escritura respectivamente; y por supuesto, a ella con lo que más le apasionaba.

_—Abraza al sol cada mañana._

_Gozar, por todo agradecer._

_Ya no pospongas esta vida,_

_Las cosas simples hay que ver._

Todos se movían de un lado al otro, ya sea estando sentadas o paradas, al ritmo de los acústicos acordes de la guitarra de Luna y disfrutando la melodía. Lily, quien cantó esa última parte, lo hizo magistralmente, ayudada de una hermosa voz y, mientras tanto, junto a ella, Lincoln y Lola disfrutando la canción que le estaban dedicando del mismo modo que el resto de su familia.

_—Conquista y vuelve a conquistar._

_Hoy el pasado ya se fue._

_Con las manos todas arriba,_

_en esta fiesta bailaras._

Sin darse cuenta, una vez más tenia ambos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era increíble como toda su familia se había volcado en ella y solo en ella. La parte que Lynn cantó, inclusive parecía que era ella quien había escrito ese verso y no Luna…

_—Corre con pasión,_

_y da de ti lo mejor._

_Corre con pasión,_

_ve y entrega el corazón._

_Corre con pasión._

_La copa es hoy aquí._

_Corre con pasión y baila así-í._

_Corre con pasión y baila así-í._

_Corre con pasión y baila así-í._

Eso último fue cantado por todos, también las reacias Lisa y Lucy, inclusive por quienes estaban junto a ella. Había sido corto, pero le llegó directo al corazón. Ahora tenía más motivos aun para triunfar, no decepcionar a su familia, pero sobre todo, dar el correcto lugar al apoyo que le acababan de mostrar y que debía hacer valer.

Con lo ojos ligeramente humedecidos, sonrió confiadamente y no hizo más que levantar el pulgar. Ese era su lugar.

—No los decepcionare, familia —atinó a decir con seguridad—.

—Lo sabemos, hija —mencionó Rita—. Estaremos contigo siempre, y pase lo que pase, estamos orgullosos de ti, cariño.

La conexión finalizó e inmediatamente pudo sentir como la adrenalina comenzó a surgir muy dentro de ella. Si antes había motivos para ganar, ahora eran mayores. Lana abrazó feliz a sus hermanos, rodeándolos por el cuello y los atrajo hacia su rostro, pegando sus mejillas a las de ella, con una sonrisa enorme, una que nunca habían visto. En ese momento estaban observando a la hermana que siempre quiso surgir.

La vieron surgir, superarse una y otra vez en ese mundo, su mundo. Cada que se imponía una meta, la lograba superar. Go-karts, México, la Asociación, la Indy. Todas etapas que supero y que la llevaban a lo más alto, y con las que pudo compartir con Lola y Lincoln.

Ellos por su parte, no opusieron resistencia. Lana los había hecho participes de su felicidad, y aunque fuera un poco ruda, no tenían el corazón para interrumpir el momento. Sin embargo, el tiempo había transcurrido y el inicio de esa nueva etapa se acercaba, iniciaba el día siguiente para ser más precisos.

—Ah… Lana —dijo Lincoln, apenas pudiendo respirar—. Sé que estas emocionada, pero debes descansar.

Lana, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, los soltó, avergonzada y ambos tosieron un poco tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ya habían estado antes en esa situación, ya sea solos o los dos juntos, pero esta vez estaba realmente emocionada.

—Lo… siento, chicos —dijo sonrojada—. Es solo que…

—No… no importa —alego su gemela ya más tranquila—. Lo sabemos.

—Es hora de… uff —resopló el peliblanco de alivio—… de irnos, hermana. Como ya dije. Lana debe descansar.

Sin embargo, al momento que terminó de hablar, sintió un fuerte malestar dentro de él, algo de lo que ambas gemelas pudieron darse cuenta.

—Tal vez —dijo tomándose del estómago—… tal vez unos minutos mas de gemelas no hagan daño.

Ambas lo vieron, mofándose de él con la mirada. Siempre era gracioso para todas sus hermanas verlo en situaciones así, y aunque le molestaba, siempre decidía no ponerle atención.

—El baño esta por allá, hermano mayor —mencionó Lana señalando el fondo del corredor a la derecha—.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza y corrió rápidamente hacia donde su hermana le había indicado, y cuando las dos escucharon el cerrar de la puerta, se echaron a reír ligeramente mientras tomaban asiento nuevamente.

—Bueno —habló Lola de nuevo—, tenemos un buen rato antes de que vuelva.

—Eso parece —respondió su hermana gemela, dirigiéndose al frigobar de la habitación—. ¿Quieres una soda o algo? —Ofreció—.

—Quiero charlar con mi mejor amiga —dijo feliz—. Ven.

Lana, igualmente feliz, tomó dos sodas del aparato y se acercó con su hermana, sonriendo.

—Estas nerviosa —comenzó Lola—. Hermana, sé que no hace falta decirte esto, pero cuando te encuentres ahí dentro, cuídate mucho —decía condescendiente—.

Ambas abrieron sus bebidas al mismo tiempo.

—Lols… gracias. Sé lo que sienten cuando me subo a los autos, y sé la mayoría del tiempo están angustiados, o cuando la situación se pone algo complicada —alegaba Lana igual de condescendiente, y al mismo tiempo, Lola miraba al piso tristemente—, pero nunca se atreven a decir algo. Quiero… es decir, quisiera decirte algo que ni Lincoln sabe, y es que cada vez que tengo un accidente, el casco oculta mis lágrimas. Yo… yo lloro cuando pasa algo así, y no es porque perdí la competencia, lloro porque les fallo al decir que todo estaría bien…

—Y casi siempre es así, Lans —apuntó Lola—. Eres nuestra hermana, nuestra familia, y más que todo eso, mi mejor amiga —dijo tomando sus manos—. Sé que quieres, que deseas ser la mejor, pero si ya demostraste lo que tenias que demostrar, por favor, no te arriesgues. Quiero que en acción de gracias, en navidad y en todas las fiestas que sigan, estés junto a mí, sin un solo rasguño.

Lana se enterneció por la forma de hablar de su hermana, y no dudo un solo instante en volverla a abrazar, porque sabia exactamente lo que ella sentía. Era lo mismo con todos.

—Hermana —alegó separándose de ella, pero tomándola de los hombros—… tú sabes que no hice esto por tratarse de algún tonto asunto feminista… lo hago porque lo amo. Y ya estoy aquí. No quiero que mi nombre sea uno más en la lista de mujeres que corrieron en la Fórmula 1. Quiero que estar junto a nombres como Juan Manuel, Niki, Nelson, Alain, Ayrton, Michael, Fernando, Lewis… y Sebastian.

Lola la miró y vio en sus ojos esa determinación, la misma que le mostró años antes. Era su sueño, y ella ya lo sabía. Cerrando los ojos, asentía, sonriendo ligeramente. En definitiva, nada la iba a detener en conseguir los logros mas grandes en su carrera, y el día de mañana empezaría todo.

_~O~_

Tan rápido como había pasado la noche, la luz del sol hizo su marcha. El viernes de prácticas libres, para Lana, fue un poco más relajante que un día de campo en el parque estando en casa, mas no lo hubiera sido tanto de no haber sido prácticamente reprendida por sus hermanos. Aunque a esa indicación pensaba no hacerle demasiado caso, pues tenía que llevar el coche y a sí misma más allá de los niveles establecidos en las practicas de pretemporada, la indicación de su propio equipo fue la que en verdad tuvo que acatar.

Las palabras exactas del ingeniero en jefe habían sido muy claras y específicas para ambos.

_“Los autos deben regresar hoy enteros, ¿comprenden?”._

En palabras más simples, les pedían que ese día lo llevaran con calma. Solo se trataba de reconocimiento de pista, tratar de buscar la línea ideal para las qualys del día siguiente y del domingo, por supuesto. Un poco aburrido, inclusive, aunque estando en un auto Fórmula 1 era difícil de creer.

Ni Lana ni su coequipero estaban en posición de contradecir a su equipo, por lo que acataron las ordenes y, como consecuencia, marcaron los peores tiempos en cada una de las sesiones de entrenamiento de toda la parrilla. A Lana le parecía tonto el pensar que algo podía pasar al tratarse solo de practicas libres. Nadie iba a exigir a fondo los monoplazas, ¿qué podía pasar?

Al final del día tuvo que reconocer que la estrategia, tal vez no fue la mejor o lo que hubiera deseado realizar, pero sí una muy inteligente. Veía como se ocultaba el sol desde el box mientras todo su equipo terminaba de preparar todo en el taller, al contrario del personal de Aston Martin y de Alpha Tauri, quienes parecían que tendrían que trabajar toda la noche para tener los monoplazas a punto para la Q1. Los pilotos de esos dos equipos se habían emocionado de más, causándoles a sus vehículos considerables daños.

La cortina del box se cerraba y con ello, el fin del día había llegado oficialmente.

Para el sábado, desde muy temprano en la mañana, Lana estuvo preparada. Ansió ese momento con toda su alma y por fin había llegado. Se paraba frente al coche, ya vestida con el traje, casco y hans device en una mano, y en la otra su par de guantes.

Respiró profundamente, despejo el lugar mentalmente para ser solo ella y su vehículo, ese que llevaría hasta el límite y con el que compartiría la gloria una vez que llegue.

_~O~_

_—P13, Lana. P13. Good job, Loud._

—Is… Is that good. Woah. Thank you, guys —quiso gritar de emoción, pues realmente no esperaba tener una sesión de Q1 tan buena, pero los minutos de esa sesión la habían agotado mucho—.

_—That´s good. But the work isn´t done yet. Come to the box._

Para la segunda sesión, Lana se recuperó un poco físicamente. Le habían dicho ya que muchas veces, las sesiones de qualy llegaban a ser mas agotadoras que la misma carrera. Al principio pensó que era una exageración de muchos de los pilotos, pero a medida que los minutos iban pasando, esas palabras que le habían dicho se convertían en una realidad. Sin embargo, ahora que sabia lo realmente agotador que podían ser, debía esperar que la carreara fuera más brutal de lo que esperaba.

Durante la segunda sesión tampoco le fue mal a la joven rubia.

_—Keep, keep, keep! Don´t decelerate. Is a very good time._

_—What´s the time?_

_—Forget it… Just finish_

_—Here I go_ —con determinación, tomó la ultima curva antes de ingresar a la recta principal y aceleró todo lo que pudo para terminar— _. Hey, guys. Tell me my position._

_—P… 10! Well done, Lana._

_—Woooooah!_ _Woah, woah, woah!_ —Grito casi dejando sin sentido del oído a su spotter. Él y todo el equipo compartían la misma emoción, pues no solo ella, sino que también su coequipero estaban dentro de los primeros 10 pilotos de la parrilla de salida— _. Just, just…_

_—Just one last chance, Lana. Box, box._

_~O~_

Así se llegaba a la última sesión de calificación. En la Q3 compartiría pista con los otros pilotos que demostraron ser los más rápidos de ese día, y ella era uno de ellos, era uno de los 10 mejores pilotos del mundo.

Las manos en el volante, la mica de su casco a punto de cubrirle el rostro por completo, los últimos ajustes al auto y volvería a la pista de Albert Park. Se concentraba lo mejor que podía, atenta a ese ultimo llamado para definir su posición de salida del día de la carrera. Era tonto decir que no soñaba con la posición de privilegio, todos llegan a soñar con ella al menos una vez en su carrera, y ella no era la excepción.

Sin embargo, estaba consciente de las limitantes de ese momento. No tenía el mejor motor, ni el mejor chasis, pero, a riesgo de zona egocéntrica, sabía que tenía las manos para sacar lo mejor de su vehículo. Sí, soñaba con la pole position, pero ya cualquier lugar era un buen lugar, y eso no quería decir que se conformaría con la décima posición que consiguió antes, daría todo en esas últimas vueltas para mejorar todo lo posible.

El auto ya estaba listo, ella también lo estaba, solo era cuestión de que se lo permitieran y saldría.

Y llego el momento.

La dieron la salida, y con entusiasmo, pero cautela, salió del pit y tomó su lugar sobre, avanzando con determinación, reflejando en sus ojos la esperanza que le daba haber llegado tan lejos.

Salió del pit lane e inmediatamente tomó con calma las primeras curvas antes de comenzar a acelerar. Poco a poco, a medida que avanzaba en el circuito, comenzó a llevar su auto más allá. Curva tras curva, no dejaba que los autos mas veloces la presionaran, ella sabia el momento exacto en que debería empezar a presionar a sus oponentes en el cronometro.

Tomó las ultimas dos corvas con cautela y al ingresar a la recta de meta, fue cuando empezó a sacar todo el potencial de su Williams.

_—Ok, Lana. Your timing starts now._

_—Well, let´s do this._

Los minutos pasaban, curva tras curva, giro tras giro, su monoplaza era exigido más de lo que ella creía que podría hacer, y eso le encantaba. Cada vez que creía llegar al limite del auto, este se rompía. A cada vuelta le decían como iba mejorando en el cronometraje, aunque eran diferencias de milésimas de segundo, estas importaban tanto para ella, como para el equipo.

Un par de vueltas mas tarde, ya no eran milésimas la diferencia, se trataba de centésimas. Estaba dando todo para que ese primer decimal también se moviera en forma negativa.

_—Just one lap more._

_—What?!_ —Se pudo escuchar su angustia, pero mas que nada, su frustración—. _What´s the time?_

_—Keep driving, Lana._

_—That´s not an answer._

_—Just, keep, driving. I´ll tell your timing at finish._

No fue la más agradable de las respuestas, pero si ese era el caso, entonces tendría que finalizar lo mas pronto posible para saber su posición final.

Tomaba las curvas más rápido de lo usual, exigiendo demasiado de su vehículo. Este al parecer sí tenía un límite y Lana ya lo había alcanzado.

—Vamos, vamos. Me has demostrado que siempre puedes dar más del límite —dijo, pareciendo que estuviera hablando con el auto—.

Y como si el coche realmente la hubiera escuchado, comenzó a manejarse mejor. La manera tan arriesgada en que había tomado todas las curvas del primer sector de la pista habían cambiado y aunque aun entraba a las mismas a más velocidad de la recomendada, se veía como si realmente no estuviera teniendo problemas al hacerlo.

Llegó al ultimo sector del circuito, con su auto y ella misma totalmente al límite. Debía mantener la concentración para no cometer el más mínimo error, uno que pueda comprometer todo el trabajo de ese día, y en las últimas dos curvas, decidió bajar su ímpetu, pero no su velocidad, manteniendo la cabeza fría, tomó la penúltima curva, saliendo de ella, aceleró pero nuevamente bajó la velocidad para tomar la última.

Finalmente llegaba a la recta, y no esperó ni un solo instante para preguntar por su desempeño.

_—So…?_

_—So… What?_

_—Give me my position!_

_—Oh, yes._ _Sorry, sorry_ —se disculpó al ver que no fue gracioso— _._ _Well, lets see…_


End file.
